The New Teammate:2
by Mystories54321
Summary: The second installment of the epic trilogy... It's been one year since Clarke became a part of the Avengers team and family and everything is just perfect...until four buildings explode...
1. Chapter 1

It had been one year since Clarke had moved in with her new family the Avengers and one year since she battled her dad one year since she got her special ability and she loved spending everyday with her family.

It was 4am and Clarke was in the gym using a punching bag then she heard someone blow a whistle she turned around

"oh hey Nat" Clarke said continuing to punch the punching bag

"Clarke what are you doing up its 4 am you need sleep" Nat said while walking towards Clarke

"I can't sleep" Clarke said

Nat walked over to her and held the punching bag still

"Clarke come on what's wrong" Nat said

"Wait what are you doing up?" Clarke asked changing the subject

"Checking on you" Nat replied

"Now tell me what's wrong" Nat said

Clarke took the tape off of her hands and picked up her water bottle and started drinking it and Natasha watched her

"Okay well I'm gonna hit the shower" Clarke said hoping that Natasha would leave

"Alright I'll wait right here" Nat said smiling

Clarke gave her a sarcastic smile and went to the gyms showers.

Clarke came out of the shower in her pajama shorts and a tank top and wet hair and Natasha was still siting there

"Okay fine I'll tell you what's wrong...being a telepath isn't the greatest power in the world because sometimes I'll dream things and then they come true the next day and sometimes that's a good thing but sometimes I'll dream really horrible things and I know I just know that one day they're gonna happen, and that's why I don't like sleep" Clarke said

Natasha got up and hugged Clarke

"come on let's go watch a movie and get your mind off things" Nat said

The two of them smiled and walked off to the theater room.

The two of them watched movies and soon they fell asleep.

Soon Clarke woke up gasping for air Natasha had a look of concern on her face and Clark got up and ran up to the roof for some fresh air and Natasha followed after her.

"Natasha please I just need to be alone okay please" Clarke said

"You many want to alone but I'm not going to leave you alone" Nat said

Tears streamed down Clarke's cheek

And Natasha ran over to Clarke and hugged her

"Shhh it's okay" Nat whispered

Clarke looked and saw the sun rise

And the two of them went back down stairs.

disclaimer: I do not own the avengers but I do own Clarke


	2. Chapter 2: The Explosions

Natasha and Clarke went downstairs Clarke started stumbling and sweating and panting Natasha turned around and saw Clarke, Natasha walked over to her

"Clarke are you alright? Can you hear me?" Natasha asked

But Clarke couldn't hear Natasha and everything blurred together and everything became dark.

Clarke was standing next to a ginormous tree and then she started climbing it she was hiding from someone but she didn't know who, Clarke climbed higher but she slipped and fell out of the tree she landed on her back knocking the wind out of her but she was still alive and then she turned her head and saw Natasha running towards her but then she felt pain she had been shot.

Clarke opened her eyes she was still sitting in the hallway with Natasha except for Steve and Clint were there all three of them looked worried

"What just happened to you?!" Steve asked

"Are you okay?!" Clint asked

"Clarke can you hear us?!" Nat asked

Clarke was panting then after a couple of seconds she lifted her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes then she tried standing up but she was to shaky so she started sliding back down the wall, Steve caught her, she still hadn't answered their questions if she was okay but she fell into Steve's arms, he gently stroked her face and Steve then picked her up and carried her to her room.

"Steve I'm fine really, it's the first time that's happened to me" Clarke said

Steve set her down on her bed and Nat and Clint were standing in the doorway

"What do you mean that wasn't the first time, this has happened to you before" Clint said

"Yup it happened today, yesterday, the day before yesterday, it practically happens to me everyday" Clarke said

"Why?" Nat asked

"I told you, I get dreams about the future" Clarke said

"That's what happens when you get dreams about the future!" Nat said

"Yup, it's all part of the telepathic power package" Clarke said irritably

Clarke then jumped off her bed and pulled out a journal and started writing in it

"What's that?" Clint asked

"Eh...you could call it a dream journal I guess" Clarke said

Clarke finished writing and she closed it and put it in her book shelf then she climbed into bed she was scared but she didn't show it.

When Clarke woke up it was 11 am she jumped out of bed got dressed and ran out of her room into the kitchen where everyone was eating lunch

"Hey look who decided to get up today" Tony said

Clarke rolled her eyes and made herself a sandwich and then Tony turned on the tv and everyone watched the news for a while and then they heard a giant explosion everyone turned and looked outside they didn't see anything

but Clarke was the only one not looking outside she was watching the tv and the news was broadcasting the explosion a giant building had just been exploded and three more after that,

Everyone was watching the news now, Clarke held onto Tony and cried she could feel the people in those buildings she could hear their screams she just wanted it to stop so she held onto Tony, and he held held her tightly and protectively.

It was now night everyone was talking about the explosions but Clarke was still shaken up she hadn't said a word since lunch

"Who could've done something like this?!" Thor asked

"Whoever it is we need to find them before they hurt others!" Steve yelled

"But how are we supposed to find them! We have no clues whatsoever!" Natasha yelled

Everyone kept yelling, Clarke was sitting in her bed she could hear them all arguing she sighed heavily and came out of her room and she walked down the hall to the living room where they were all arguing, they didn't even notice her walk in until she cleared her throat then everyone looked at her

"Hey shouldn't you be in bed" Bruce said

"Well yes I should be but 1 you guys are so loud and 2 I might be able to find this guy" Clarke said.


	3. Chapter 3: The new Enemy

Everyone looked at Clarke

"How?" Steve asked

Clarke pointed to her head

"Um I have telepathy...remember" Clarke replied

"So you think you can find whoever did this?" Bruce asked

"It's possible" Clarke replied

Everyone looked at each other and then they looked at Clarke

"Are you sure about this?" Natasha asked

"I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't sure" Clarke replied

Everyone just looked at each other then back to Clarke again Clarke just sighed

"Alright then...time find this guy" Clarke said

Clarke closed her eyes and just after she closed her eyes she fell to the ground and everyone ran to her!

Clarke was inside one of the buildings that had been blown she ran through hallways and stairs until finally she reached the basement and she saw so many explosives it scared her then she saw someone walk out from behind the corner and she saw his face and she gasped she knew who that person was it was her dad's best friend.

Clarke's eye's shot open she saw everyone standing over her with worried looks

"Well it worked I know who the bad guy is" Clarke said

"Who is it?" Natasha asked

Clarke sighed

"My godfather" she said irritably.

"Your godfather?" Clint asked

"Yeah his name is Perry and I never really liked him but now I hate even more" Clarke said

Everyone looked at Clarke

"Well I'm tired so I'm just gonna go to bed" Clarke said

But she was to weak to get up so Thor picked her up and carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed.

Tears rolled down Clarke's cheeks she felt horrible, Thor saw this and he lifted her up and hugged her tightly and Clarke cried into Thor's chest, Thor stroked her hair softly, Clarke just hated herself she hated her super power she had felt so many people die she heard children men and woman all screaming she felt them die and she she felt their pain

"What troubles you Clarke?" Thor asked

"I felt them I heard them dying and I hate it I hate having telepathy and I want to find perry and I want him to pay for what he did" Clarke said

"I am so sorry Clarke, but listen to me we will find perry I promise" Thor said

Clarke smiled weakly and Thor held her and she felt safe and loved and soon she fell asleep in Thor's arms


	4. Chapter 4: The New plan

Clarke dreamt of the explosions over and over but then it stopped she dreamt of being with her mother again.

Clarke's eyes fluttered open but something didn't feel right so she sat up and she saw she wasn't in her room she was in a completely different room it was beautiful the walls were bronze colored, there was beautiful light pink designs all around the walls that she had never seen before and she looked down and saw the bed it was a brown day bed with gray sheets and a light pink comforter and she saw a bunch of pillows all were a different shade of gold then she felt a lovely breeze she turned around and saw a terrace and the doors were open she got up and ran outside and she gasped

"Is this...am I on...Asgard" Clarke said

She heard someone behind her she turned and saw Natasha

"It's beautiful isn't it" Natasha said

"Yes it is...wait a minute! How did I get here?!" Clarke asked

"We brought you here it was Thor's idea he said you needed a peaceful nights rest so we brought you here" Natasha replied.

Clarke felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and it wasn't Natasha, Clarke looked up and saw Thor smiling at her

"Did you sleep well?" Thor asked

"Not at first but then...then I had the best sleep of my life" Clarke replied

"I'm glad" Thor said

Clarke hugged Thor and he hugged her back and when Clarke looked back to Natasha she saw all of the avengers but then the weirdest thing happen everyone just froze Clarke started getting scared she tried to run to the door but it had vanished and when she looked back to the avengers she saw Loki standing in front of her!

"I know you Thor told me about you well I guess all the avengers had something to say about you but more importantly aren't you supposed to be dead?" Clarke said

Loki rolled his eyes

"Believe it or not I'm actually here to help you" Loki said

"Oh" Clarke said

"Listen your story is coming to an end soon, like when your 17 but I'm here to help you with your godfather so listen what I'm about to tell you will help you win" Loki said

"Why would you wanna help me?" Clarke asked

I'm in a generous mood listen whatever you do don't climb the tree until Natasha gets there" Loki said

Clarke blinked and Loki was gone but she was so confused she then fell backwards on the floor and hit her head.

Clarke woke up on her bedroom floor and her head was throbbing she sat up then went and grabbed her dream journal and wrote down everything she just dreamed. She had no idea what any of it meant, Clarke then saw a picture of her and the avengers she smiled but then she saw the avengers tower being blown up and she felt all of the avengers die she screamed

She opened her eyes she was panting and her throat was dry and tears rolled down her cheeks she then felt someone put their hand on her shoulder she turned around and it was Loki!

"What are you doing here and what do you want from me!" Clarke screamed

"Whoa settle down or you'll wake up the entire city, now like I said before I want to help you" Loki said

"What's in it for you?!" Clarke asked angrily

"Well thing is you kinda remind me of well me" Loki said

"I am nothing like you" Clarke said

"Actually you are" Loki said

"How?!" Clarke asked

"We are both orphans, we both have issues with our fathers, we both lost our mothers and we both have amazing abilities and tricks up our sleeves, I want to help you believe me I really and truly do" Loki said

Clarke looked at him and she wasn't angry anymore

"So what's your plan to help me?" Clarke asked

"That's the thing the Avengers, well they don't want you to see battle again they're afraid you'll get hurt but what they don't know is how powerful you are but I do" Loki said

"I don't understand what's the plan?" Clarke asked

Loki smiled and reached his hand out towards her

"We're going to have to run and take on your godfather ourselves" Loki said

Clarke smiled she trusted him so she took his hand

"Well then what are we waiting for" Clarke said

The two of them smiled and then they disappeared.

Hey guys what do you think so far also do you think Loki can be trusted?


	5. Chapter 5: Norway

When Natasha woke up she went to go check on Clarke but when she found Clarke's room empty she went down to the gym and it was empty too Natasha was starting to get worried so she started running through Avengers tower calling for Clarke but she woke up all the Avengers in the process

"Nat what are you doing?" Clint asked

"Clarke's nowhere to be found" Natasha said in a panicked tone

Everyone now started panicking and started running through the tower calling for Clarke not knowing she was already far far away.

Clarke and Loki appeared in a warehouse

"Where are we?" Clarke asked

"Norway" Loki replied

"Norway?! I'm so grounded or worse Steve is going to lecture me again" Clarke said

Loki chuckled

"Listen let's not focus on the punishments you might revive when you return let's focus on training strengthening your ability because your strong but not strong enough" Loki said

Clarke looked at him confused then Loki smiled and he was now holding a large glass jar that had water in it and no lid

"I want you to lift this jar out of my hands without spilling the water then I want you to remove the water without dropping the jar then put it all back in whilst keeping it in midair oh and I want you to keep your eyes closed the whole time" Loki said

"Really, that's impossible" Clarke said

"No, don't you remember when you defeated your father you were able to create an ice sword and a rock monster, you can do this" Loki said

He then gave her a reassuring smile

"Alright fine whatever" Clarke said

Clarke then closed her eyes and moved her arms in an upward position and the jar of water moved up and then she stopped her hands and the jar of water hung in midair and then she kept one hand completely still and moved the other and the jar still hung in midair and all of the water flowed out and it circled around the jar then Clarke moved her hand again and all of the water back into the jar and then she lowered it back down into Loki's hands.

She opened her eyes

"How did I do?" Clarke asked

"Perfectly that was just perfect I knew you could do it" Loki said

"I don't get it how was that supposed to make me stronger?" Clarke asked

"That exercise wasn't supposed to make you stronger that was a test and you passed now I'm going to give you something that will make you stronger" Loki said

He then pulled out a necklace that had a star and moon on it Loki put it on her and Clarke's eyes faded to purple and Clarke felt stronger she then closed her eyes and within seconds she was in her long sleeved white and silver shirt, her gray pants, her silver boots and her hair was tied up in a ponytail and Loki had a look of astonishment on his face Clarke just laughed

"Come on let's go take down my godfather" Clarke said.

"Where could she be" Clint asked

"She doesn't have her phone so we can't track her" Bruce said

"You don't think someone could've taken her" Steve said

"The alarm would've gone off" Tony said

"We must go looking for her, if her godfather took her she could be hurt or worse!" Thor said

Natasha was searching through Clarke's room and she found Clarke's dream journal and she started reading it and tears rolled down her cheeks then she read the last page and ran out of her room

"Guys I think I know why she left" Natasha said

Everyone looked at her then Natasha started reading the last page

"I just had the worst vision of all time where the tower was blown up and I lost them I lost them all and I can't I have to find my godfather before it's too late" Natasha finished reading

"Oh no" Tony said

"She couldn't have" Bruce said

"We have to find her right now!" Steve said

"Let's suit up" Clint said

Clarke and Loki were walking through the woods it was beautiful all the tall green trees and soft dirt underneath her feet

"Loki where exactly are you taking us" Clarke asked

"Well I didn't bring to Norway just for fun this is where your grandfather is he has a cabin in these woods" Loki said

Clarke smiled she liked being with Loki and Loki must have noticed this because he put his arm around her shoulders and the two of them started talking and joking around and laughing and then they saw the avengers plane land and Loki turned to Clarke

"Remember don't climb the tree until Natasha is with you" Loki said then he disappeared

Clarke hid the necklace inside her shirt but she couldn't do anything about her eyes so she just hoped they wouldn't notice and then she saw them all walk out of the plane and she smiled sheepishly knowing she was in so much trouble.


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

Steve marched towards her as did all of the others

"Clarke! What were you thinking?! You could've gotten hurt or worse!" Steve said

"Look I wanted to stop my godfather before he could hurt you guys because I didn't...I couldn't...I couldn't loose another family" Clarke said as tears rolled down her cheeks

Steve pulled her in and hugged her and Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck

"Clarke thing is if you got hurt or we lost you I don't think we would be able to cope" Tony said

"So next time just make sure to include us in any big plans of attack so we can protect you" Natasha said

Steve let go of Clarke

"But my godfather, he's still out there and if we don't stop him so many other people are gonna get hurt" Clarke said

"Hey listen we're-" Clint stopped talking

Clarke saw everyone looking behind her and Clarke slowly turned around and saw what they were all staring at and Clarke smiled sheepishly

"Hey Perry..." She said in a shaky voice

Hey guys sorry this chapters so short


	7. Chapter 7: Running

Perry smiled cruelly at Clarke

Clint and Steve were closest to Clarke so they each grabbed a hand but Clarke pulled away and she punched perry in the jaw but he grabbed her and everyone got ready to fight Hawkeye had an arrow ready, Cap gripped his shield, Iron man prepared his pulse guns, Natasha cocked her her gun, Hulk cracked his knuckles and Thor gripped his hammer

Perry just laughed

"Let her go!" Thor yelled

"Now why would I do that" perry said

Perry now had his arm around Clarke's neck and his hold on her got tighter and tighter soon Clarke was struggling to breath and then she remembered her gift from Loki she then calmed herself down and closed her eyes and storm clouds began to form the wind was blowing harshly and Clarke opened her eyes they were bright purple now she escaped Perry's grasp and grabbed Steve's hand and everyone ran everyone got separated because perry was throwing mini bombs

and soon enough Clarke found herself running alone and she saw Perry right behind her she ran even faster.

She kept running and that's when she saw it the tree from her dream she was about to climb it until she remembered

what Loki said he said to not climb the tree until Natasha was with her but she heard people running from all different directions Clarke was getting scared she wanted to climb the tree and hide but Loki's warning and her dream was all she could think about but then she thought maybe Loki was wrong maybe my dream was wrong because I don't see Nat anywhere

And that's when she felt someone grab her hand she looked up expecting to see Natasha but it wasn't Natasha!


	8. Chapter 8: The Cliff Hanger

It was Loki

"I'm so sorry I must've got it wrong hurry climb the tree you must hide I'll be right behind you I promise" Loki said

Clarke quickly started to climb the tree and Loki was right behind her

They found a strong branch that held both of them and Clarke saw perry at the bottom of the tree she turned to say something to Loki but he wasn't there anymore which scared Clarke so she started climbing higher but she missed a branch and she slipped and fell onto the hard ground she heard a loud crack that came from her back and she yelled in pain!

She turned her head and saw Natasha running towards her and then she heard a loud sound and she felt cold and dizzy and soon everything just faded into darkness.

The others were right behind Natasha they saw Perry shoot Clarke and then he disappeared,

The Avengers reached Clarke who was clinging onto life

"Jarvis scan her now!" Tony yelled

"She has a spinal fracture and gun shot wound in her leg and her blood pressure is dropping as is her heart rate" Jarvis said

Everyone was panicking

"What do we do she won't make it to the plane and we need to get her to a hospital now!" Steve said as he bandaged her leg

"I'll take her" Tony said

Everyone looked at him

"I can fly her back to Avengers tower and into the Med bay and you guys will take the plane" Tony said

"That's too risky" Steve said

"I'll magnetize her to me so she won't fall and we don't time to argue!" Tony yelled

"She has a spinal fracture if you move her she could die!" Steve yelled

"Guys!" Natasha yelled

Everyone looked at her

"Here's what we're gonna do me, Cap and Hawkeye are gonna stay here with Clarke, Tony, Thor and Hulk you guys are gonna go back to the plane and fly it back here and then we're gonna take Clarke to the Med bay and get her fixed up okay" Natasha said

Everyone looked at her but they all did exactly what she told them to do,

Soon Tony, Thor and Hulk who was now back to Bruce arrived they came out of the plane with a stretcher and a neck brace

they very carefully got the neck brace on her then they very very carefully lifted her onto the stretcher and they strapped her in tightly and got her back onto the plane and they were off.

While they were in the plane Bruce was able to fix up her gun shot wound

And then they landed back at Avengers tower where doctors were already waiting and they took Clarke into the Med bay.

This his is the last chapter but don't worry there's one more story on its way but anyways what do you think?


End file.
